A very Penguin December: The Frozen Earth
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins get snowed in as a blizzard covers the entire plane. The Penguins discover that the Blizzard is not natural and rush to find the one behind it. Can the penguins stop this storm or will the world enter a eternal ice age?
1. Chapter One: ultimate Snow Cone maker

December 12th 2014

Penguin HQ

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Behold the new and improved Snow Cone machine," Kowalski said. "Remember the last time you built a Snow Cone Machine," I said. The Last Time… _"Kowalski you manic! You finally did it you finally really did it!" "Yes but these are good Snow Cones," Kowalski said…_ "This time the city will not be buried under a favored snowpack," Kowalski assured us. "How can you be so sure," I said.

Kowalski unveiled the machine and it looked harmless, "So what favor do you want," he asked. "Rainbow," I said, "Make it an extra large." "Hawaiian style or…" "New York style," I said, "though Hawaii does sound nice…Kowalski book a trip to Hawaii we may need it." "When," Kowalski asked operating the snow cone machine. "Um anytime between now and the 23rd," I said. "Hows the 14th to the 20th," Kowalski asked. "That's too long Alice would be sure to notice," I said. "How about the 28th to the 31st," Kowalski said. "Try the 25th to the 29th," I said, "I want to celebrate New Years in New York." "I'm inputing the information on the travel site," Kowalski said, "Airfare is… 300 bucks a ticket." "We could always fly over in the Super-plane," I said, "0 dollars a ticket." "It would be a much shorter trip too," Kowalski added. "We have plenty of time to consider." "Hmm…we could always fly in cargo," Kowalski replied, "No one will suspect a thing." "I can't wait," Private replied.

"As long as there are no earth-threatening disasters we are clear for vaction," I said. "Skipper your Snow Cone is done," Kowalski said handing me the cone, "next!" Kowalski then made one for himself, Private, and Rico. "Let's eat," I said and we dug into our Snow Cones. The Snow Cones were fantastic even better then the cart out in the park we usually go to. "Kowalski," I said, "this may be the one thing you built that won't threaten to destroy us all." "And that's when it's in Snow Cone mode," Kowalski said. "Snow Cone mode," I said, "whats the other two Danger and Destruction." "The other modes are extra safe and beyond safe."

"Actually it says Ice cream and Gelato," Private replied. "Had to cover all the desert bases didn't you," I said. "Um…Kowalski is it supposed to be on fire," Private said. "Fire?" "Now hang on I have a carefully…" Rico hacked up a Fire Extinguisher and aimed it at the Snow Cone Machine. "No!" Rico releashed the Extinguisher and blasted the foam at the source of the fire destroying the Snow Cone Machine. "Nice going Kowalski," I said, "a machine that sets itself on fire." "Back to the drawing board I guess," Kowalski replied. "Well back to waiting for summer," I said.


	2. Chapter Two: Record Snowfall

Penguin HQ

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Um…the pool is frozen," Private asked. "It's the middle of winter," I said, "it's supposed to have ice on it." "But it's all ice," he said. "Private," Skipper said, "we always have some water not all of it freezes." "Skipper I think your thinking about saltwater," I said, "In the right conditions a body of fresh water can freeze completely." "Not our pool," he said, "imagine if all the water in this habitat froze over we'll be stuck in here." "Um…Skipper I think you should look at this," I said staring at the portholes. Skipper turned and his eyes widened in shock, "Private was right."

Instead of the figid water we expected to see we saw a solid mass of ice. "I was wondering way it was darker in here," Skipper said, "Let's go topside." "Skipper we have a problem," I said stuggling against the food dish that covered our escape hole. "What is it," he asked. "The hatch is frozen shut," I said. "Try our escape hatch," he suggested. "Skipper it's frozen shut too," Private said. I walked up to plague with Private's prize fish and tried to open the secret hatch. The hatch was indeed frozen shut, "we are not getting trapped in here," I said, "I will not get cabin fever. I will not get…CABIN FEVER." "We are getting out of here," Skipper replied, "time to go down in the sewers." "Skipper you heard the Rats the sewer is backed-up," I said. "Out the front door then," Skipper said opening the door. "Um Skipper that's my lab," I said.

"Top secret level fourteen then," Skipper replied as our hatch was ripped off. "Are you okay down their little penguins," Bada shouted from above. "Thank you for opening that for us," I replied, "we very much appreciate it." "Onwards and upwards," Skipper said. We climbed up the ladder and our worst fears were confirmed. "Fill me in primate," Skipper said, "when did all of these happen? We only had a couple of inches!" "Just a few minutes ago," Bing replied, "it was clear and then all of sudden a bunch of snow come down and all the water was frozen completely. "This sounds very familiar," Skipper said. "Skipper these isn't Snowmageddon," I said, "this is worst!"

"It can't be that bad it's only in the city," he replied. "Um…Skipper," Private shouted below the TV in the background, "It's more then just New York." Skipper and I climbed back down to see what was on the TV. The Weather-man was on looking very shocked, "This is Gale Force," he said, "a massive freak Snowstorm just dumped 30 feet of snow…everywhere." "Everywhere," the two of us said. "Every inch of land from Pole to Pole is covered in Snow," he continued, "every single body of water from the smallest pond to the planets Oceans has been locked in ice." "Travel is only possible on foot or by Snowmobile…all other travel has been rendered impossible. This is Gale force back to the newsroom."

"Could this be the start of the next Ice Age," Chuck Charles said, "find out on the News at five!" "There is only one person who could be responsible for this," Skipper said. "Queen Elsa" "Jack Frost," I said. "No," Skipper replied, "they can only effect a region…this is the whole world!" "Dr. Blowhole then," Private said, "or Dave." "It can't be Dave we all saw him get crashed by a Chromeclaw." "How could it be me," Blowhole announced over the TV, "I'm trapped in the Atlantic!" "How can you contact us then," I said. Blowhole took a while to answer, "I only have two bars so the delay is terrible." "Well that destroys my suspect list," Skipper replied. "There is one person that could be behind this," Blowhole replied, "my old mentor…" The signal failed before Dr. Blowhole could finish, "Kowalski anlysis," Skipper said, "How could this be possible."

Rico answered. "Rico forgot to put the safety on the Sub-Zero Cannon!" I shouted. "What!" Skipper replied. "That's worst then the time you crashed the car in the middle of the night," Private said. "Where is the Sub-Zero Cannon," I asked. Rico responded, "You don't know," I said, "well good thing I have a tracking device on the Cannon." "Where is it," Skipper asked. "The Middle of Central Park," I replied. "Well lead the way," Skipper replied. The four of us climbed back out of the habitat and heading towards Central Park.

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: Penguins in the Snow

Central Park

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"We're right on top of the Sub-Zero cannon…literally," Kowalski said. "Start digging," I said taking out a shovel. Rico hacked up a shovel of his own and joined in, "Be careful," Kowalski warned, "one wrong move will doom us all!" We shoveled until we were 2 feet above the cannon. Kowalski jumped in the hole and felt around in the snow, "Found it!" The three of us pulled at the cannon until it bursted out of the snow.

"Now what," I asked. "Reverse setting," Kowalski said then fired the cannon. We waited for a few moments then nothing happened. "Kowalski…" I said. He tried it again but nothing happened the world was still frozen. Kowalski turned the cannon off then placed the safety on just in case. "So it's not the Sub-Zero Cannon," I said somewhat relieved. "There is one other possibility," Kowalski replied, "whoever Blowhole's old mentor was." "We don't know," I said, "he never mentioned one until today." "I might be able to connect to The North Wind or the IPSA databases." "Good thing we don't have satellite internet," I said. "Back to the drawing…now what is that," Kowalski said.

A strange vehicle burst thru the snow, "I am Blowhole's old mentor!" "Who is he," Kowalski asked. "The Orca," I replied. "Penguins," The Orca replied. "Well Orca," I said, "You're going down!" The four of us charged the ocean predator's vehicle only to get knocked aside by a robotic arm. We flew across the park in various directions, "Divide and conquer," Kowalski muttered, "the cruelest tatic" A variety of weapons were revealed and aimed at each of us. "Evasive!" I shouted as bullets, lasers, energy beams, missiles, rockets, mortars, gerenades, RPG's, fire, and electricity flew at us. "Get Down!" I shouted as the world around us exploded. "Rico the EMP Cannon!" Kowalski shouted.

Rico tossed Kowalski the EMP Cannon as The Orca's weapons fired away. "Surrender now! I have the power to destroy you!" The Orca said echoing the words Dave said years earlier. "Kowalski Now!" I shouted. Kowalski nodded and fired the EMP cannon rendering The Orca's vehicle of doom useless. "Absolute Zero bomb will detonate in 2 hours 12 minutes," a computer voice said. "What happens at Absolute Zero," I said. "All motion stops," Kowalski replied, "Every form of matter down to the earth's core will freeze." "So everything will stop," I said. "Including the rotation of the Earth!" The Orca added. "We have to counterman that detonation!"

"You can not stop the detonation," The Orca said, "Earth will be absolutely Frozen!" "Then Sun will just thaw everthing!" "Skipper if The Earth is at Absolute Zero no force in the universe will thaw it!" "It will not stop at earth," The Orca said, "My satellites will blast the detonation to the far reaches of the universe!" "We will stop it," I said as the four of us ran to The Orca's vehicle. "What are you doing?" "Rico blast that door in!" Rico hacked up plastic explosive and destroyed the door which was in the process of being frozen shut. "Move! Move! Move!" I shouted literally right in The Orca's face. Kowalski ran up to the control panel and deactivated the Absolute Zero bomb, "Universal crisis averted!" he announced. "No everything I worked for ruined!" the Orca shouted. "Now reverse what you did," Kowalski said a plasma blaster aimed at the Orca. "What?" "The every piece of land covering in unnatural snow," I demanded Rico with his Rocket launcher beside me, "All the water on earth being completely frozen?"

"You think I could do all this," The Orca said, "This wasn't in my plan." "So your not responsible for all of this," Kowalski said pointed out the window." "Of course not," The Orca said, "This is beyond me." "So if you didn't do," I said, "and Blowhole didn't do it…who did?" " ** _Exterminate!_** " "Oh," I said, "The Daleks are behind all of this." The Daleks attacked and as we escaped The Orca was exterminated. " ** _The Penguins will be exterminated!_** **"** "Could this get any worst," I asked. "Yes," Kowalski said pointed to the zoo which was trapped in a block of ice. "Oh."

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: The Daleks again

Central Park, Zoo entrance

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"When did that happen?" I said. "Skipper have you seen the Sub-Zero…" A Special Weapons Dalek appeared its usual Giant gun replaced with the Sub-Zero Cannon. "Never mind," Kowalski replied as two more Daleks appeared. " ** _Fire the Cannon!_** " one of the flanking bronze Daleks ordered. The Sub-Zero Cannon powered up and the Special Weapons Dalek edged closer. " ** _Exterminate!"_**

"I can detach the Cannon," Kowalski replied. "How?" "I just did," he replied. "Wait what…then what's on the Special weapons dalek." The Dalek fired and exploded, " ** _Explain!_** " The Supreme replied. "We have the real Sub-Zero Cannon," Kowalski announced freezing all four daleks in one blast. "Can you unfreeze the Zoo," Private asked. "Working on it," he replied. "Well hurry up!" I shouted as twenty heavily armed Dalek Ships approached. Kowalski fired and the Zoo was releashed from the block of ice. "Daleks incoming!" " ** _Exterminate!_** " a Dalek said as the largest gun was rolled in, " ** _Fire Sub-Zero Cannon!_** " Kowalski readied the gun and fired at the exact moment the Daleks fired. The two beams meet and exploded destroying the twenty ships and a whole lot of Daleks. "Well that doesn't solve our global Ice Age crisis," I replied.

"No," Kowalski concurred," Nor are we any closer to stopping it." "The question is," I said, "where did it all start." "I wonder," Kowalski replied. "Okay Supreme Dalek how we reverse what you Daleks have done," I said. " ** _This is not of Dalek doing!_** " The Supreme replied, " ** _We invaded earth because the freak storm weakened the planet!_** " "And the mystery deepens," I said as the Supreme died. "Skipper," Private said holding up Kowalski's smart phone, "I think you should see this." We all huddled around Private and learned the truth. "Scientists believe that the global artic conditions are not natural," Chuck Charles said, "but that it the work of a mad scientist…who works for Brine labs. There has been no comment from Dr. Octovius Brine" "I told you it was Dave," I shouted.

"No you didn't," Kowalski said. "Law enforcement has failed to arrest Dr. Brine on Animal experimention charges after he releashed Mutant Penguins on New York," Chuck Charles replied, "and now it seems his transformation into a villain is complete with this world parlzying Ice Age." "We have an Octopus to find," I said, "Ready the Super-Plane!" "Aye Skipper," Kowalski replied. "We're coming for you Dave," I said, "again." "Let's get winter back on track," Private said.

(End of Chapter Four)


	5. Chapter Five: Battle on the frozen Atlan

The Atlantic Ocean

Dave's Icebreaker, SS Revenge

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Icebreaker ahoy Skipper," Kowalski said. "Another trapped soul," I said, "What flag does it fly." "Um a flag with the logo of Brine labs," Kowalski replied. "We found Dave," I said turning to the pilot, "Bring us closer…and deploy Banana Gun!" "Skipper based on how large the ship is we should be able to land," Kowalski announced. "We have the chimp jammed everything first…" "Ink cannon!" Kowalski shouted as blue ink covered the cockpit windown. "Oh come on now!" I shouted, "Be careful we're flying blind!"

The Plane rocked as the banana gun fired below us, "Skipper," Kowalski said, "Turn on the windscreen wipers." "The Windscreen wipers are on and their making it worst!" And then the ink froze and fell off the windscreen revealing the deck below, "retract Banana Gun! Bring us in for a landing," I ordered. The Super-plane landed and we got into battle stance, "We're here Dave…so do your worst!" "Oh I already have," Dave replied, "Destroy them!" "Get us out of here!" I shouted at the pilot as we began to engage the enemy. The Plane took off and went off toa safe distance firing bananas and laser beams at the enemy.

"You think you can stop me!" Dave shouted. "We do," I said, "and we stopped you twice already." "Attack!" Dave announced and the ships weapons roared to life firing at the deck. We avoided all the weapons until they started destroying each other and the deck. "Get them don't let them get to the lower decks!" "Too late," I said as Rico fired a rocket and we jump towards the lower decks. "Fine I'll do it myself," Dave replied jumping after us. "You have to catch us first," I shouted from the lower decks.

"I am detecting a super weapon," Kowalski announced. "Well lead the…whoa." "That Skipper is what started this whole mess," Kowalski said. "Well don't just sit there get Earth back to normal," I said. "I need to access the control panel," Kowalski said walking over to the machine. "Stop!" Dave shouted. "Kowalski do what you need you do," I said, "We'll protect you!" "Charge!" Private shouted before engaging his Hyper-cute. "Oh you have to rub it in!" "The Hyper-cute doesn't work on him!" "His hatred of all things cute and cuddly I guess," Kowalski said. "Well if only it was molting season then we could us the Hyper-ugly," I replied.

"The world will be locked in an Ice Age forever," Dave said, "and I will be it's overlord." "But you won't live forever," I said, "so your Ice Age will outlive you." "Then it will be my legacy!" "Okay let's go," I said and Rico and I charged at him. "Do you worst Penguins," Dave said. "That just about does it," Kowalski replied. "Ice age reversing…Ice Age reversing…Earth is back to normal," a computer voice said (not as epic sounding as Blowhole's though). "What no!" Dave shouted, "Also enjoy your sinking ship," Kowalski said holding up the Space-Time Teleport. "Rico do the honors," I said. Rico laughed evilly and then blast a hole in the ship with his Rocket launcher.

The effects were instant as ocean water started to flow in. "You will pay…" Dave's threat was left unfinished as he went under and we teleported away. We found ourselves face-down on the deck of the Super-Plane, "Mission accomplished boys," I said, "Bring us home." The Chimp Pilot nodded and the plane banks sharply and heads towards New York. Dave's ship had disappeared below the waves and rocketed towards the oceanfloor. "Engage Warp Drive," I replied. The Pilot complied and the Super-Plane entered warp drive. The skyline of New York appeared moments later and the plane continued towards our destination.

The End


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
